Buscando el Paraíso
by kukicullen
Summary: Me sentía confundida, ¿quién era ese hombre que me estaba abrazando? -Bella, te encontré -susurró. Pero ¿que estaba pansando?, yo no lo conocía. Lo miré desorientada- Bella..soy yo, Edward-dijo acariciando mis mejillas.-Déjala, ella no te conoce- Jake...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Gracias, por entrar. Nos leemos abajo =)**

**Buscando el Paraíso**

_**Capítulo 1: Augurio**_

_Tantas cosas que nos han pasado juntos, unas cuantas amargas pero muchas de ellas fueron dulces a tu lado. De una cosa estaba realmente convencida. "En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable"_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Menudo día que tenía.

Era mi cumpleaños y parecía ser que nadie se había percatado de aquello, y con "nadie" principalmente me refiero a mis padres y a mi mejor amigo.

La verdad es que no esperaba nada grandioso, como una gran fiesta al pie de la piscina o una salida a esos restaurantes lujosos que demandaría el derroche de demasiado dinero.

No, definitivamente no me esperaba nada de eso.

Yo no pedía mucho, es más, creo haberles recalcado bien (en cada uno de mis cumpleaños anteriores) a todos mis conocidos que no me agradaba en nada el hecho de que estén gastando un dineral en regalos caros ni salidas lujosas. Así que, al parecer, al fin habían aprendido la lección.

Solo que esta vez, se habían sobrepasado del límite. Estaban ignorando por completo mi cumpleaños número quince.

Sé que desde que cumplí los 14 años, puse bien al tanto a mis padres que para mi próximo cumpleaños, hoy día, no se les vaya a ocurrir hacerme esos típicos quinceañeros. Fiesta que, estoy segura, todas las chicas de mi edad soñaban tener; excepto yo.

Y pues, ¿las razones?

Fácil, simplemente iba en contra de mi bienestar físico y mental.

Sabía muy bien que lo primero que haría, sería tropezarme con esos vestidos largos sumados a los tacones de suicidio. Con lo patosa que era, no había cabe a duda alguna. Y, a lo que al baile nos referimos, todos sabían de la mala fama que había creado. Esta de sobra decir que el baile no tenía lugar dentro de mi escasa lista de cualidades.

Y el que mejor lo sabía era mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen.

Éste fue el primero en reclamarme el hecho de negarme rotundamente a tener un "quinceañero".

Pues mi mejor amigo creía que estaba perdiendo uno de los momentos más trascendentes de mi vida, en la cual se atraviesa el estrecho túnel que separa la infancia de la madurez.

Edward incluso me prometió que si aceptaba, él mismo se iba a encargar de enseñarme a bailar sin tropezar: objetivo que a mi parecer era imposible.

Perdí las esperanzas en ese ámbito hace tres años , cuando uno de los primos de mi madre Reené nos había invitado cordialmente a su boda.

Cabe recalcar antes, que mis padres y los de Edward eran grandes amigos, motivo por el cual ellos también acudieron a la boda.

En ese tiempo Edward y yo teníamos 12 años. La boda marchaba de lo más bien, la ceremonia se había dado por finalizada cuando comenzó la segunda parte de la festividad: la fiesta.

La suave música lenta comenzó a llenar cada rincón del ambiente, cuando de pronto mi mejor amigo amablemente me pidió bailar con el ofreciéndome su mano como todo un caballero.

Fue imposible negarse y en cuanto a lo que siguió, solo puedo describirlo por unas cuantas palabras: pisadas, tropezones, unos cuantos moretones a largo plazo... en fin, fue desastroso. Es más, desde aquel día me propuse no volver a pisar una pista de baile en mi vida.

Paradójicamente , Edward era un magnífico bailarín. Todo lo contrario a mi, una pobre chica que lamentablemente llegó tarde a la repartición de cualidades...

Pero, centrándonos en el tema, el hecho era que yo sencillamente me conformaba con un " Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella". Y eso era todo... la verdad no me parecía justo que me estuvieran ignorando olímpicamente.

Después de todo, aunque sea difícil de creer, lo que más me dolía no era que mis padres se hayan olvidado de mi santo, sino que Edward, a quién conocía desde que tengo uso de razón, mi fiel y confidente amigo, con quién pasamos tantos años (exactamente 15) juntos; se haya olvidado de este día.

El timbre de salida sonó en ese instante haciéndome exaltar. Respiré hondo, ya había terminado el colegio por hoy, así que me dispuse a guardar mis libros en la mochila. Como siempre, mi torpeza provocó que uno de los libros de matemática se cayera al suelo. Pero justo una mano logró cogerla a tiempo.

-Aquí tienes -me lo entregó en mis manos- es la tercera vez en el día que logro coger tus libros en el aire.

-Gracias-dije apenada. Ni siquiera guardar mis cosas podía hacer bien.

-Solo espero que no se vuelva costumbre-y me regaló esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que siempre causaba teñir mis mejillas de carmesí.

Desde el día que lo conocí, Edward causaba ese efecto en mi y como lo podrán notar, después de 15 años nada había cambiado.

-Sabes Bella, hoy te diré algo antes de llegar a nuestras casas.-me decía mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas y me paraba del asiento

-¿Y qué es lo que me quieres decir?-inquirí curiosa. Talvez por un milagro de Dios, se había acordado que hoy era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga.

-No seas impaciente Bella, pronto lo sabrás-ni bien terminó de hablar, me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me jaló hacia fuera del salón.- Ay que apresurarnos.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Caminábamos por las calles de Forks, Edward todavía tomaba mi mano con la suya, y aunque eso era común entre nosotros, ésta vez tenía un toque diferente.

Un sentimiento me embargó por unos segundos, apreté mi mano más fuerte contra la suya, ¿cómo podía definir ese sentimiento?... o más bien creo que era una mezcla de ellos, quizá un cierto temor inexplicable junto con una punzada en el corazón. Parecía ser un mal presentimiento o eso creía.

Traté de restarle importancia.

-Edward, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté

-¿Quieres comer algo?-dijo

-Eh, creo que es un poco tarde. Nuestros padres se van a molestar.-respondí al notar que comenzaba a atardecer.

- No te preocupes, les dije que talvez lleguemos un poco tarde.- me tranquilizó- que tal te parece comer un postre, yo invito.

Ni siquiera se dignó a esperar que respondiera, simplemente me jaló dentro de un Café.

¿Qué bicho le había picado a Edward hoy?, generalmente no era tan impulsivo. El sólo se portaba de esa forma cuando se encontraba nervioso o tenía algo muy importante que decir, era una forma de ocultarlo. Como un tipo de máscara.

Lo conocía, por algo éramos mejores amigos. Y quitando el hecho que somos también vecinos, nuestros padres son amigos desde viejos tiempos; prácticamente nos conocemos de toda la vida.

Sinceramente no creía que Edward pudiera reaccionar de tal forma solo para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, si es que se había dado cuenta de eso; tendría que ser algo mucho más significativo, más importante.

Entonces, ¿Qué sería?

Edward eligió una mesa de una de las esquinas, al fondo, cerca de una ventana; y pues, si en algo coincidíamos los dos, era que no nos gustaba llamar la atención.

La mesera se nos acercó para recibir las órdenes, y claro, como la mayoría de veces sucedía, se le quedó mirando embobada a Edward. ¿Quién no? Él era perfecto por dentro y por fuera, hasta ahora no podía creer que él sea mi amigo. Un acontecimiento del cual estaba plenamente agradecida.

Desde pequeños siempre hubo una simpatía entre nosotros, una conexión; pero para ser sinceros, no creo que esa "simpatía" llegue a más. Edward nunca se fijaría en mí como algo más que su "mejor amiga". Lo tenía bien claro, por lo que no valía la pena estar creando falsas expectativas.

Yo era, en cuestión, poca cosa a su lado; mientras que el traía su perfección siempre consigo. Cabellos cobrizos, pómulos bien marcados, ojos dorados, cuerpo bien formado para su edad.

Yo; delgada, frágil, patosa a gran escala, cabello largo y bueno de lo único que podía estar agradecida sería de mis ojos marrones chocolate. Desde cierto día en que Edward me mencionó que mis ojos eran hermosos, inevitablemente terminé como un tomate demasiado maduro y el me calmó con su risa dulce y aterciopelada.

Y es que, él era perfecto...

A tal punto que a sus escasos 15 años (es mayor que yo por unos meses), llamaba la atención de adolescentes y señoras. Como he de suponerse, todas las chicas del colegio andaban tras de el, pero Edward actuaba como si no se diera cuenta o sencillamente no le interesaba.

Y por supuesto, la mesera no era la excepción. Ésta parecía tener unos 18 años y cómo miraba a Edward. Prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.

Rayos, qué incómodo. Un sentimiento no muy ajeno a mi comenzó a invadir ligeramente mi ser. Acaso,¿eran celos?.

Edward actuaba con tanta naturalidad, como si no se percatara de nada.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar Bella?-me preguntó.

Respiré profundo antes de responder. Intentando suprimir aquel sentimiento por completo.

Terminé pidiendo una torta Tres Leches, uno de mis postres favoritos.

- Bien, a mi tráigame un Bavaroise de Chocolate.

- ¿Algo más que quieran ordenar? ¿algo de beber?-inquirió la mesera

- Eh...-me observó durante unos pequeños segundos para apresurarse a responder- un milkshake de fresas y otro de vainilla

Era casi un habito pedir siempre lo mismo para beber. Ambos conocíamos perfectamente nuestros gustos.

La mesera se retiró con los pedidos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada acosadora más a Edward.

-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?-no pude evitar sentirme curiosa.

Edward se tensó un poco y carraspeó unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lo más probable es que hayas imaginado que nos hemos olvidado de tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-me interrogó

-Sí, supongo-respondí cabizbaja.

-Y ¿cómo pudiste pensar en la surrealista idea de que yo me haya podido olvidar de este día?-alzó una de sus suaves manos y acarició dulcemente una de mis mejillas. Mientras tanto enfocaba su mirada dorada sobre la mía. En pocas palabras, casi me sentí hipnotizada por el.

No supe que contestar. Edward me regaló su típica sonrisa a la cual nunca me iba a terminar de acostumbrar. Eternamente sería como si la viera por vez primera.

En ese momento retiró su mano y la colocó donde se encontraba instantes antes. Percibí una de sensación de necesidad ahora que su mano no acariciaba mi mejilla.

La mesera llegó con los pedidos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

- Provecho-dijo la mujer. Más parecía habérsele dirigido a Edward que a los dos.

Probamos unos cuantos bocados de nuestros postres en silencio y luego él continuó hablando.

-Nadie se olvidó de este día Bella, solo que, como habías dejado bien en claro que no querías que se haga algo para festejarlo, decidieron solo hacer una cena en familia. Lo vas a ver cuando regresemos.

-Oh...- solo me limité a decir. Mi imaginación y yo llegábamos muy lejos.- esto... seguro que Alice está media enfurruñada porque no va a haber fiesta alguna.

No valía la pena comentarlo, estaba totalmente claro que Alice, una de los hermanos Cullen, era amante de las fiestas y de la moda. Ella se encargaba toda la vida de mi guardarropas, no había forma de detenerla.

- No sabes cuánto, los últimos meses me ha estado molestando para que te haga cambiar de opinión. Pero ya sé que tu no eres de las que se dejan de influenciar fácilmente.-dijo.

Yo solo me atiné a sonreír. Estaba casi segura que si Edward se hubiera propuesto en verdad a hacerme cambiar de opinión, lo hubiera logrado exitosamente; era muy complicado resistirse a los encantos que él utilizaría.

En cuestión, Edward no había querido obligarme a hacer algo que en realidad yo no deseaba . Muy condescendiente y caballeroso de su parte.

Llevé mi mirada hacia la ventana de al lado, ya había oscurecido un poco más.

- Despreocúpate, les dije en la mañana que íbamos a llegar un poco tarde, justo para la cena.-me informó.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Claramente, Edward estaba muy nervioso y provocaba que yo de igual forma adopte su postura.

Mi amigo respiró hondo y profundo.

-Sé que no te gusta que te compren regalos, pero quisiera que esta vez hagas una excepción..-pidió

-Oh... no, Edward. Tu sabes muy bien que...-no me dejó continuar ya que me interrumpió.

-Bella, me lo debes por todos los cumpleaños que no me has dejado obsequiarte algo, es sólo por esta vez.

No pude refutar. Era verdad, cuántas veces le había rechazado sus presentes caros. Noté que Edward sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Era una cajita de color esmeralda con un lazo adornándolo.

-Ábrelo-pidió, yo dudé en hacerlo, no me encontraba muy segura- Bella, por favor.

Ah... no me podía negar a Edward. Se necesitaba de mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, y yo no tenía lo suficiente. Cogí la cajita entre mis manos y la abrí.

Literalmente me quedé con la boca abierta al ver lo que la pequeña cajita guardaba. Eran dos cadenitas bañadas de plata.

Una de ellas llevaba un círculo con delicados adornos sobre ella, y la otra era un poco más delgada y con un pequeño cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a la luz que había ; éste iba rodeado y enganchado al círculo de la otra cadena. De esta forma las dos cadenitas se unían formando solo una.

Hermoso. Realmente bello. No sabía qué articular.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó animado. Se notaba con facilidad un atisbo de cierta inquietud en sus ojos.

- Edward... esto es... – no lograba encontrar la palabra correcta para describirlo en su perfección- es... increíble, es hermoso.-terminé por decir mientras las yemas de mis dedos recorrían lentamente examinando cada detalle que había en el pequeño pero muy significativo obsequio.

- No sabes cuánto me complace saber que te haya gustado- la brillantez de sus ojos dorados se intensificó aún más.

- Pero, no habrás gastado mucho dinero, ¿verdad?

- Bella, lo prometiste- me miró con reproche y yo, por mi parte, hice una mueca de claro disgusto- además, para que dejes de martirizarte, esto-señaló el cristal con forma de corazón- se podría decir que es un objeto usado, por lo que solo gasté dinero en mandarlo a ajustar a la cadena. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso "gastar" no es la palabra que debería utilizar, porque en verdad lo quería hacer. Lo estuve pensando desde hace varios meses.

Me quedé en silencio, otra vez me dejó con las palabras en la boca, propio de él. Durante unos momentos mantuve la mirada posada en mi nuevo y recién adquirido regalo. De pronto percibí el sonido de una silla arrimarse.

Era Edward, se había parado de su silla y rodeaba la mesa donde nos encontrábamos acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. Se posó detrás mío y luego puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros, instantáneamente tomó las dos cadenas y las separó.

Empezaba a sentir un calor sobre mis mejillas gracias a la gran cercanía que había, pero no dejé de observar cada movimiento que Edward hacía. Mientras tanto mi amigo tomó la cadenita más delgada (la que tenía el cristal en forma de corazón) y la engancho alrededor de mi cuello.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella-susurró en mi oído. Una electricidad recorrió todo mi ser e inesperadamente, no sé en que momento exacto fue que Edward me dio un beso dulce en la mejilla. Todo pasó tan rápido que me dejó en estado de trance.

Traté de recomponerme lo más veloz posible, a Dios gracias solo me tomé unos segundos. La cadenita con el círculo seguía ahí, encima de la mesa, intentándome decir algo que no lograba captar.

¿qué podía ser?. Oh!... claro, supongo que eso. Lo capté.

Tomé delicadamente entre mis manos la cadenita que restaba y la acaricié durantes unos cortos instantes. Después me dispuse a pararme de la silla, lo que provocó que Edward, quién aún se mantenía tras de mi, retroceda un poco.

Giré hacia él para verlo cara a cara. Su rostro era un verdadero mar de sentimientos y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban como nunca antes. Rayos,... todo esto lo hacía ver tan... ¿sexy?. Ay! que cosas pensaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, todo mi cuerpo emitía pequeños temblorcitos. Nervios, sí, eran los nervios. ¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa cuando te estás acercando a una persona tan... tan...Edward Cullen?

Al acortar la distancia, alcé mis manos con la cadenita entre ellas y la coloqué alrededor de su blanco cuello. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas, era clara la diferencia de tamaño que había.

- Gracias-susurré en su oído, al igual como él lo hizo conmigo en momentos anteriores.

De pronto, Edward me atrapó en un abrazo inesperado para mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo delicadamente, como si de un bebé se tratase. Ese momento fue tan reconfortante, quería que el tiempo se detuviese, quería que nunca se acabase. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

Quizá, después de todo, este cumpleaños haya sido el mejor de todos; uno que nunca olvidaría.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Nos encontrábamos caminando una vez más por las calles de Forks, solo que esta vez íbamos de regreso. El día ya había terminado de oscurecer, dando paso a las primeras horas de la noche.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa para tener la cena que mis padres habían preparado para mi, en honor a mis 15 años.

Pero la verdad, yo ya estaba plenamente satisfecha con los sucesos anteriores. Había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo y estaba feliz. Inconscientemente, una de mis manos se elevó hacía la cadenita que llevaba en el cuello y acariciaba el pequeño cristal que lo adornaba. La otra de mis manos se encontraba aprisionada entre los dedos de Edward.

-Ya que mañana es sábado, quiero llevarte a un lugar que acabo de descubrir. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar. Ése será tu segundo regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo Edward.

-Wau, parece que estás muy generoso hoy día.-dije divertida

- Sí, y ya te lo dije. Ahora me vengaré por todos los regalos que no te pude dar antes.-me concedió una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto anhelaba.

- Uy!... que miedo-me burlé

Edward solo soltó una carcajada sonora.

- ¿Te importaría si te preguntara algo?- inquirió..

- No, lo que quieras.-respondí.

Edward vaciló un instante.

-¿Sabes?, mejor te lo pregunto mañana. Este no es el momento oportuno.

-Hey!... no se vale. Ya me dejaste con las ganas.- me enfurruñé un poco.

- Pues, vas a tener que aguantártelas, porque de mi boca no va a salir absolutamente nada.-dijo.

Hice unos cuantos pucheros que, de hecho, no sirvieron de nada. Edward era algo difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión, pero no imposible. Podía haber echo uso de mis tácticas que había descubierto hace unos años atrás. Pero no, solo me resigné a esperar el siguiente día.

Después de unos instantes de caminata, otra vez un mal presentimiento se asomó por mi cabeza. Creí haberlo superado antes.

De pronto, un trueno se escuchó en el cielo, seguido de muchas gotas gordas de lluvia.

¿Era eso un signo de mal augurio? Mm... pues no lo creo. Ni que fuera tan extraño que llueva en Forks.

- Vamos rápido. No quiero que pesques un resfriado.-advirtió mientras apresurábamos la marcha .

Íbamos volteando la esquina, cuando todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Una camioneta negra con lunas polarizadas se intercepto entre nosotros obligando que nos separemos violentamente. De el extraño auto, salieron 5 hombres cubiertos por un pasamontañas.

¿Era esto, el mal presentimiento que tenía? El temor me invadió por completo en tan solo unos segundos, y este no era por mi, sino por el bienestar de Edward. No soportaría que le suceda algo.

-Bella, corre- Edward gritó desde el otro lado. Pero mis piernas no hicieron caso a lo que el decía, si me iba de ahí, iba a ser con Edward. No lo podía dejar a merced de 5 hombres; aunque poco fuese en lo que yo pudiera ayudar.

- Oh, no niñita. Tu te quedas aquí- dijo uno de esos hombres mientras que obstruía el camino de escape. Y en segundos después, apareció otro por detrás de mi, me sentía completamente acorralada, como un conejillo de india enjaulado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- Déjenla, no se metan con ella-oí cómo gritaba Edward mientras sentía que daban comienzo a una pelea física. "Dios, que no le pase nada, por favor. Te lo suplico",mi subconsciente rogaba.

- Cállate. Peleas bien para tu edad, pero ¿en serio crees que podrás detenernos a todos?-comentó en son de burla otra voz.

- Bella, escapa. No te preocupes por mi. Yo estaré bien.- oí que me decía. En ese instante mi mente reaccionó.

-No, claro que no. Estamos aquí por ti.-comentó la persona que se encontraba detrás de mi, luego se acercó aún más y me tomó de las manos.

- Suéltenme-emití un grito de desesperación. Intentaba forcejear con todas mis fuerzas, pero no era suficiente para lograr escapar.

- Maldición, déjenla.-gritó frustrado Edward. Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían de forma violenta del cielo.

Forcejeé todavía más exasperada, pero el hombre que estaba enfrente mío, se acercó con una jeringa entre sus manos. Me quedé paralizada de terror, pero ¿qué planeaban hacer?

Tomaron uno de mis brazos a la fuerza y lo único que sentí después, fue un pinchazo.

Un sedante. Eso era. Mis movimientos se volvían cada vez más débiles y mis párpados comenzaban a pesar más de lo normal.

Todos mis sentidos se limitaron a tal punto de entrar al estado de la inconsciencia. Lo único que pude escuchar antes fue un grito inquietante y desesperante.

- No, Bella...déjenla.

Edward. Fue lo último que pensé antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Al fin y al cabo mi instinto no se había equivocado, los malos presagios no se presentan por simple gusto.

**ººººººººººººººººFºIºNººDºEºLººCºAºPºÍºTºUºLºOºººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola!!.. a todos los que estan desde el otro lado de la pantalla, bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles que se hayan dado un tiempito para leer este fic. **

**Y ...bueno, no se como les habrá parecido, pero estaría muy agradecida si dejan reviews para que me ha****gan saber que tal esta la trama o cualquier cosa.**

**Más que todo es para saber si lo continúo o es caso perdido.**

**Les agradezco mucho por leer, y cuidense todos. Quizá nos volvemos a leer en el proximo capitulo...si es que hay XD**

**GRACIAS POR TODO!!**

****KUkicULLeN****


End file.
